Mega Man Zero locations
Locations from the Mega Man Zero series: Locations Area Zero is a local from Mega Man Zero 4 where the space colony Eurasia fell years ago (Mega Man X5), and nature became abundant. A caravan moved from Neo Arcadia to Area Zero to escape from Weil, and where saved by Zero. After Neo Arcadia's destruction by the Ragnarok, most of its population moved to Area Zero. Cyberspace is a "location" from Mega Man Zero 3. Zero returns to Cyberspace in one stage of Mega Man Zero 4, where he fights against Cyball. Neo Arcadia is both the metropolis and government that much of the activities in the Mega Man Zero series takes place in. Neo Arcadia was created by X a century before the first Mega Man Zero game, and is ruled by him along the Four Guardians and the Eight Gentle Judges. Neo Arcadia was considered a utopia, but after X dissappears to seal the Dark Elf, a copy of him was created by Ciel to take his place without the knowledge of the population, Copy X. When Neo Arcadia falls in a energy crisis, Copy X decides to dispose several Reploids by judging then as Mavericks for the good of mankind, avoiding large energy consumption. Innocent Reploids labeled as Mavericks formed a Resistance to fight against him, and he is defeated by Zero in the first game. His death is not revealed to the public, and Sage Harpuia secretly rules Neo Arcadia during Mega Man Zero 2. Dr. Weil revived Copy X in Mega Man Zero 3 and brainwashed the Eight Gentle Judges. Copy X returns to his post, and makes Weil second in command, demoting the Four Guardians. Copy X died during a fight against Zero, when a trap set by Weil in his body exploded. Weil had his death planned from the beginning to take his place as ruler of Neo Arcadia, by using Ordinance #8. His tirany affects not only Reploids, but also humans, as any who opposes him is considered a Maverick and will be disposed. In Mega Man Zero 4, a caravan escapes from Neo Arcadia to Area Zero, in hope to live peacefully, but Weil decides to use a space cannon, Ragnarok, to destroy everything outside Neo Arcadia, leaving no place to hide and escape from him. Craft attempts to kill Weil by using the Ragnarok against him in Neo Arcadia, destroying most of Neo Arcadia and causing over 20.000.000 victims. Weil survived and went to Ragnarok after Craft's death, and when he was ready to destroy Area Zero, Zero fought against him in the Ragnarok, and both died in Ragnarok's destruction. Neo Arcadia had no ruler after this, and the population started to move to Area Zero. In the Rockman Zero manga, Neo Arcadia is ruled by Cial (Ciel's older sister) and the Four Guardians, which where created by her. This version of Neo Arcadia is more strict then the games, which is visible in the first story when Fefnir hurts a old human to locate a Reploid. Ragnarok Ragnarok (ラグナロク) is a satellite cannon from Mega Man Zero 4 that Dr. Weil attempted to use to destroy Area Zero and turn every place outside Neo Arcadia in wastelands, leaving all under his control in Neo Arcadia without a place to escape from him. In December 16, Craft used the Ragnarok in a attempt to kill Weil in Neo Arcadia, destroying the tower he was and causing over 20.000.000 victims. After Craft's death, it's shown Weil survived and he attempts to use Ragnarok in Area Zero, but is stopped by Zero in the core of Ragnarok. The Ragnarok was destroyed with the two inside, breaking apart as it enters in the atmosphere, ending the Mega Man Zero series. Specifications: *'Model number:' RF-SX12 *'Height:' 72.4m (conventional) *'Width:' 231m *'Maximum range:' 900-1800km *'Maximum output:' 30Mw *'Main armament:' (incomplete translation) One Energen ?' plasma beam, eight free electron lasers, and two '?. Resistance Base Resistance Base (レジスタンスベース) is the base of the Resistance. In the first Mega Man Zero, the base has the appearance of a old building set underground. After the damage done by Neo Arcadia and Hanumachine in the first game, the Resistance moved to another base in Mega Man Zero 2, which is more detailed and organized compared to previous base, having two towers equipped with cannons, a command room, and a harbor. Yggdrasil Yggdrasil (ユグドラシル) is the sanctum where the original X sealed the Dark Elf. Zero fights against Elpizo in this local in the end of Mega Man Zero 2. References *Mega Man Zero video game series. *Rockman Zero Official Complete Works. *Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero and Vile's Incident. Category:Mega Man Zero Category:Locations